


His Favorite Pastime

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The Doctor watches Jack.





	His Favorite Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Favorite Pastime  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** The Doctor/Jack Harkness  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 108  
>  **Summary:** The Doctor watches Jack.  
>  **A/N:** written for auroracloud for fandom_stocking

With a smile on his face the Doctor leaned against the doorframe and watched as Jack danced around the kitchen singing softly. A soft sigh swept through him as he continued to stare, he loved watching Jack. He would quite happily spend the rest of his days just watching.

“And it had to be you, it had to be....” Jack spun around, his voice trailed off as he saw the Doctor in the doorway. “What are you doing just standing there?”

“Watching you.” He whispered huskily as he pushed away from the door and walked towards Jack.

“Why?”

_Did he really have to ask?_ “It’s my favorite pastime.”


End file.
